


Earth Landing

by astradanvers



Series: Ken-Ze [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra never died, Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Mon-El wasn't in the pod, instead she fell in love with Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: When a pod crashes to Earth, Astra finds someone that she thought was long lost. Now she and Cat must introduce him to Carter.





	

Astra lands first, nearly terrified of what she’s about to find. She’ll forever deny the hope that has filled her heart since the moment they saw the crash from Kara’s apartment. “Do you want me?” Kara asks quietly after she and J’onn land and Astra gives a nearly imperceptible nod. With sure hands Kara rips the front of the pod away, “Aunt Astra,” she murmurs.

Stepping forward Astra glances into the pod and a sob sticks in her throat at the sight within, “Ken-Ze.” With slightly shaking hands she lifts the sleeping toddler into her arms, cradling him close without waking him. Her fingers brush lightly through his dark hair and she tucks her face against the side of his neck. Kara’s arm snakes around her shoulders and Astra turns just the slightest bit into her niece.

“Who is he?” J’onn questions, though he’s nearly positive he knows considering Astra’s reaction.

“My baby cousin, Ken-Ze,” Kara says, “Aunt Astra’s son.”

J’onn nods, “We should take him by the DEO, get Alex to meet us there and look him over.” He looks at the three Kryptonians, “I’ll meet you all there.”

Kara nods and mouths a thank you to him as he launches himself into the sky. “Aunt Astra,” Kara says quietly.

“I thought he died. That Alura hadn’t managed to get him from Val In-Ze in time.”

“I was never sure,” Kara tells her aunt. “His pod must have launched before even Kal-El’s.”

“But he’s only arriving now, why?”

“His pod must have been thrown off course like mine was.” She traces her little cousin’s cheek, “The how and the why isn’t important. What’s important is that he’s here and he has family waiting to meet him.”

Astra glances at Kara, “I don’t -”

“You’ll be fine,” Kara promises. “Now come on let’s take him to the DEO and have Alex look him over.”

Nodding Astra presses her lips lightly against her son’s temple, “Let’s go.”

* * *

When they land at the DEO Ken-Ze is awake and his blue eyes are drinking in the sight of his mother before he burrows into her. He hides his face in her hair, one hand tangling in a lock of it even as he giggles. Astra smiles brightly at the sound of his happy giggle and presses a kiss lightly to the back of his head.

Kara smiles at them, “Come on,” she says and sees Ken-Ze peek out at her from behind Astra’s hair, “Alex will be waiting.”

Nodding Astra cuddles Ken-Ze closer to her and follows Kara into the DEO base. No one really pays them much attention as they make their way towards med bay. When they step inside Alex and Cat both look up, watching the way Astra handles the toddler as she settles him on one of the exam tables. Cat moves towards them, “Ken-Ze?” she questions, knowing the answer from the many drawings she seen of the little boy as well as the locket around Astra’s neck.

Astra smiles, nods, “Yes, Kitten,” she says having adopted the name when she and Cat met as a way to piss the smaller woman off. As time has progressed the nickname has become a term of endearment, “He was in the pod that crashed tonight.” She tickles Ken-Ze’s belly, “Ken-Ze, this is Cat.”

Cat smiles at the little boy, “Hello, Ken-Ze.”

He grins bashfully at her then hides his face against Astra’s chest. Astra glances at Alex, “Will you look him over?”

Alex nods and reaches out to tickle the toddler, “Hey, buddy,” she says when he glances at her. Turning back to his hiding spot Alex shakes her head, “Kryptonians.” She moves to the fridge in the corner and stoops down to it, “This always worked with Kara,” she glances at the younger woman, “still does.” Moving back to the group Alex holds out a breadstick, knowing the boy is old enough to have teeth to be able to eat it. He glances at it but doesn’t reach for it, “Astra, take a bite, show him its food.”

Once Astra has  done as instructed and Ken-Ze is happily chowing down on the breadstick, Alex begins to do a quick examination, ensuring the boy is healthy. Astra, Cat and Kara are standing a little away from the table, not far but enough to give Alex room to move.

“I thought -” Astra starts quietly but stops herself. Cat’s arm wraps around her waist and hers circle the smaller woman’s shoulders. “He’s just like I remember him.”

“How old is he?”

“What humans call eighteen months,” Astra says, “I was in Fort Rozz for half of that time but Alura sent pictures. Yet still he clings to me.”

Kara smiles, “I used to tell him stories about his mommy,” she tells her aunt quietly, “complete with pictures of you. He knows who you are, Aunt Astra, I never let him forget.”

Astra reaches out for her niece and pulls her into a tight embrace, whispering a quiet, “Thank you.”

“Umm, guys,” Alex says, “can one of you retrieve Ken-Ze?” she questions, pointing to the ceiling where the little boy is hovering happily.

Chuckling Astra floats up and pulls her son into her arms, “No running away from Alex, little monster.”

“A toddler who can fly,” Cat says, “this is going to be very interesting.” She looks at the other three women, “Is there a way to keep him from flying away if Alex or I am watching Ken-Ze while you two are off saving the city?”

Kara and Astra look at one another then shake their heads, “Not that we know of, no.”

Alex moves to her desk and opens the top drawer, “I had this made a few weeks ago,” she says quietly. “It was supposed to be a surprise for Kara but I think Ken-Ze needs it now and I can have another one made.”

“Alex, what are you on about?” Kara questions. She isn’t expecting Alex to turn around, holding a small, green teddy bear, “Why would that-oh,” a small grin forms on Kara’s lips, “oh,” she says again, smile growing.

Astra has taken the bear from Alex even as Kara has moved to the younger brunette and pulled her into her arms, “This has Kryptonite in it,” she says, honestly hating to break up the celebration between her nieces.

“It does,” Alex says, “but it's severely diluted. You and Kara can be around it and still have all of your powers intact but, and this is only a theory since we’ve never had a baby Kryptonian around, it should keep a baby from being able to fly or be overwhelmed by vision or hearing. Its as harmless as the Kryptonite ring that we practice in for the baby. I would never have had it made if it wasn’t.”

Astra nods, “I know you wouldn’t.” She holds the bear out to Ken-Ze who takes it and cuddles it close to him, smiling at Astra. “I guess we’ll see in time how it works.” She looks at Alex and Kara, “Can I use the apartment tonight? I don’t -”

“I thought you were staying with Carter and I tonight? We’re taking Carter to the zoo.”

Moving to Cat, Astra meets the other woman’s eyes, “I didn’t want to overwhelm Carter,” she says quietly. “I know how so much change upsets him and going from you and him and me to a toddler running around -”

“I love that you think of him,” Cat says quietly. “But this is something the three of us are going to have to adapt to together. And Carter and I are going to help you, my love. We’re family, Astra, and Carter and I love you.” She glances at Ken-Ze, “And I can tell you that this little one here is going to steal mine and Carter’s hearts just like his mommy.”

Astra smiles, presses her lips to Cat’s, “I love you,” she whispers.

* * *

 

When they get to the beach house an hour later, Ken-Ze clinging to his bear in the DEO issued car seat, Astra is more nervous than the first time she met Carter. “Stop being nervous, love,” Cat says quietly, “everything will be fine.”

“Cat, he’s already had to adjust to sharing your attention with me. Now because of me he’s going to have to share you with another person. I don’t want to hurt him or make him feel unwanted,” she shakes her head, “I won’t be like his father.”

“Hey, you are never going to be like him, Astra,” Cat says, reaching over Ken-Ze, “you love Carter so much, like he was your own.” She has one hand in Astra’s as her other brushes gently over Ken-Ze’s head, “The love I’ve seen in your eyes every time you speak about Ken-Ze, I see it when you talk about Carter too.”

Astra wraps her fingers around Cat’s, “He is mine, Cat.” She meets Cat’s eyes, “You and I are going to be together until you get sick of me, Catherine, and even then I’m always going to be there for Carter.”

Cat smiles, “I know you will.” She opens her door and begins unbuckling Ken-Ze, “Now let's go introduce our boys.”

Nodding Astra leans over to steal a kiss, “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you too.”

When Ken-Ze clings to Cat instead of reaching for Astra, the Kryptonian smiles. She thinks maybe her girlfriend has stolen her son’s heart as easily as her own. With little effort she grabs the playpen and bags of clothes Cat insisted they stop for on the way to the beach house.

Carter is waiting for them just inside the door and he watches his mother with the toddler. After a minute he glances at Astra, “You found Ken-Ze,” he says and he doesn’t sound disappointed as Astra feared, in fact, he sounds excited.

“His pod landed a few hours ago.”

Carter moves towards Cat, “Hey, Ken-Ze,” he says with a smile, “I’m Carter,” he glances at Astra, “your big brother.”

Astra slides an arm over his shoulder, “That you are, Carter,” she tells him pressing a kiss to his forehead, “that you are.”


End file.
